


Pint-Sized Prompts 2016-17

by commanderAIK



Category: Dragon Ball, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Original Character(s), Regret, Solitude, reclusive, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderAIK/pseuds/commanderAIK
Summary: A series of 167 word long drabbles written for daily prompts! Will mostly be from Undertale and DBZ.





	1. Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic for the November 1st prompt:
> 
> Easy - Write a monologue. 167 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my Undertale monster!

The goat sat on the bench he found for himself, conveniently over the cliff he could look down from.

 

_That’s a good way if I ever want to just end it._

Hands in his pockets, he slowly reclined to rest his head on the bench’s arm.

 

 _You wanted solitude. You made the decision back when you told your parents you were taking a “small” trip to Waterfall and never came back. You made the decision whenever you avoided people. You chose this lifestyle when you had thousands of chances to have friends but never bothered to take them_.

 

It was as if the sky held his own reflection. He turned his head to the side, unable to even look at himself.

 

_And what’s worse…you fooled yourself, told yourself you were trying so hard to make friends and deviate from this whole recluse personality…and then mom and dad died._

He sat up and looked down in remorse, his hands balling into fists in his pockets.

 

 _You’re pathetic, Kalet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you are probably wondering, who's Kalet? For the sake of this story, ignoring Undertale for a moment, he was, and still is, a recluse. One day he simply ran away from his parents, not able to deal with their yelling and indifference to him. He found it rather easy to shelter himself alone, but immediately withdrew into his bubble. He knew he himself was shy, and that he was almost subconsciously avoid people, turning away from where he would hear footsteps and taking backroads when traveling to avoid being seen.
> 
> In the rare occasion that he did meet somebody, it was often a friendly, awkward exchange. The issue eventually became clear to even Kalet - he never took the initiative. He never asked to keep in touch and tried to see anybody a second time. In short, he realized he loved being alone. It was like his sanctuary - nothing to worry about, everything to himself.
> 
> This drabble takes place later, when he's still a recluse, has realized his problem, and has found his parents have died upon trying to reconcile with them. The monologue is a manifestation of his own remorse to himself, and he's ashamed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! There's a lot more to Kalet, my original character, that will perhaps come clear in my later works. Feedback is much appreciated and I will see you all when I answer the November 2nd prompt!


	2. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic for the November 2nd prompt:
> 
> Storm - It is, in fact, a dark and stormy night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring the classic pair into the mix!

Chiaotzu blinked at another burst of thunder. That time, he had counted four seconds in-between. The storm was finally getting further away. Until then, he would count the following sleepless seconds, the water harshly sprinkling the ground with a crackling noise. The boy stared, his pupils wide, at the misty night, eyeing the dark cloud above.

 

_One. Two. Thr-_

Rather than hearing thunder or seeing a flash of lighting, he felt an internal shock. It startled him no more; this often happened when the only other telepathic being he knew landed in the realm of consciousness.

 

 _Tien_. Chiaotzu looked up and peeled his eyes to the side of the window, away from the chaos invoked upon the night. His peripheral did not offer him the sight of his friend adjusting himself in bed.

 

“Chiaotzu?” he heard. “Why are you up?”

 

The boy shakily turned around, absorbing the fragile darkness of the small, two-bed room. His eyes found the man in the darkness and whispered, “I was just…scared.”


	3. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic for November 3rd prompt:
> 
> Murder - Oh, no! Someone got murdered! Was it the bad guys, a random OC walking down the street... or your MC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have some Frisk & Sans. Woot

Frisk heard Papyrus wail again, the shrieking noise vibrating from the kitchen to Sans’ room. The child was still in shock. After returning with Sans from a nostalgic Snowdin trip, they had no expectations of finding Papyrus, the most cheerful of all monsters, in fetal position, tears in his eyes.

 

 _Leave us alone,_ Sans had shouted when Frisk tried to interfere. Judging from the absence of Sans’ pupils, they’d inferred it wasn’t the best time to argue and obeyed. Impatiently waiting in the skeleton’s room, Frisk stared at Sans’ dirty socks on the floor, hoping something would calm them down from the guilt.

 

Why even _was_ Papyrus crying? It must have been horrible. Usually, he can turn a negative to a positive quite effectively. Frisk walked over to the telescope, stepping over the myriad of socks, before they heard the door slam open.

 

“You humans are something else, y’know.”

 

“Sans?”

 

“The authorities killed Undyne.” Fuming, Sans ran to his nightstand, frantically opening the drawer. “She’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might see this in the Undertale fic if I ever make one.


	4. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic for November 4th prompt:
> 
> Music - Jam some music in there. Singing, background, passing marching band, radio, whatever you like!

At first, Frisk had smiled in disbelief. How could this stupid screaming-induced metal evoke such powerful emotion? Soryn had warned them, upon reluctantly accepting this album, that it was not what they would expect. Upon receiving the files through Overnet, they first noticed the off-putting title, _One For Sorrow_ , engulfed by the presence of the dark trees and grey clouds.

 

“Just be glad I didn’t give you _None so Vile_ ,” Soryn had said.

 

And now, here Frisk was, standing over the cliff of Mt. Ebott, listening to the first track, “Inertia.” They hadn’t the slightest idea, and they were sure Soryn didn’t know what inertia was, either, but all that mattered was the ambient, astonishing sound. The evolution of guitars, hum to choir. As the booming drums snuck into the audio, Frisk kept still, mesmerized by the phenomenon.

 

A sudden explosion of sound. A scream included, but Frisk had forgotten the stereotypes. Readily, tears flowed from their eyes in remembrance of all the unfortunate events up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to address:
> 
> 1\. Sorry that took so long! You'll see, I basically got hooked on writing a oneshot, and didn't stop until it was done.
> 
> 2\. Who is Soryn? Hopefully I will be able to go into this OC more in an Undertale fic I may or may not do, but he is basically a human friend of Frisk's. He's a metalhead, clearly.
> 
> 3\. The references:
> 
> One for Sorrow is an album by Insomnium. Frisk is listening to the first track, "Inertia" which is to date the only song to bring me to tears
> 
> None so Vile is a Cryptopsy album. Pretty extreme/brutal artwork and music. Enjoyable for some, but I can see how it just wouldn't click with others.


	5. Fawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic for November 5th prompt:
> 
> Fawk - Continuing a proud NaNoWriMo tradition: set something on fire, it's Guy Fawkes Day!

Frisk caught the ball Asriel had formed and tossed it back. “Do you ever get mad at Alphys?” 

“Mad?” Asriel caught the fire. Frisk had morphed it into an even larger one. “Why?

“She kind of…” Frisk made the “Please finish my sentence” gestures, and didn’t realize Asriel had thrown it again. It startled them, but they were skilled enough reach out and grab it. Asriel had given it a slight sting of heat. Nothing unbearable. They threw the ball to avoid an awkward silence. It fell straight into their brother’s hands.

“Not really. It was my fault. I was a pushover.”

“You still are, by the way.” Frisk chuckled.

“Haven’t I gotten better?” Asriel suddenly thrust the fireball at Frisk, with an intention not to harm but prove his point.

It startled Frisk even more this time, so much that they dodged it instinctively. The fire kept going and rammed into the flower on the windowsill.

Asriel shrugged. The plant’s ignition didn’t seem to bother them.


	6. Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic for November 6th prompt:
> 
> Hat - at least one person is wearing a funny hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my favorite prompts that's for sure.
> 
> Context: Asriel didn't know much about Napstablook from his time as a flower, or even before then, in the Underground. Now that everybody is on the surface, Frisk introduces them.

“Oh gee…I didn’t mean to make him-”

“You didn’t. Just one of his tricks.”

Asriel receded his extended arm, turning to Frisk. “His trick is crying?”

“Shh. Watch.” Frisk pointed to the ghost. “You’ll see.” They peered at their brother and frowned at his worried face. Even when assured that he hadn’t hurt anybody, he was always worried about others. Frisk didn’t blame him. No way for Asriel to understand without seeing how Napstablook was in general.

The ghost’s tears, rather than falling down, glided upwards, forming into a recognizable shape.

“i call it…….dapper blook”

“Is that…” Frisk saw Asriel’s expression swirl into one of restrained laughter. “…a top hat?” Frisk nodded. He lost control, laughing so hard that tears fell out of his own eyes. They dropped to the floor. “That’s hilarious!”

“oh gee…..thanks.”

“Gee, Frisk!” Asriel said, snickering. “If this is what I missed then…F-Frisk?”

Tears flowed from Frisk’s eyes. They had never seen Asriel so happy. They couldn’t help but suddenly embrace their brother.


	7. Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic for November 7th prompt:
> 
> Write a completely overpowered character. Someone new? Drug fueled rage? Just angry 'cuz the coffee's bad?

Chiaotzu grasped his hands tightly around the bar, protecting the spectators from the debacle of a fight in the arena. He looked up at Tien Shinhan, his lifelong best friend, who stared into the ring apathetically. Softly sighing, he turned his head back to the match and said, “Not good.”

Tien’s response was brief. “Mmm.”

“What’d you call this thing?!” Chiaotzu suddenly heard from the ring. “A disc?” Krillin’s opponent, Valence, held Krillin’s signature attack in his hand, as if he had been playing a nice game of Frisbee, restraining himself from laughter.

“That’s a _destructo_ disc to you!” Krillin irritably and exhaustibly shouted back.

“Whatever. Sounds lame,” Valence snickered. “But I might know how to spice it up!” 

He spun the disc facing him with one hand, and quickly stirred up a Kamehameha with his other. He even threw in a Galick Gun. To Chiaotzu, it seemed like he was experimenting. What happens if you put an energy beam through a destructo disc? Only Valence knew.


	8. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic for November 8th prompt:
> 
> Who stole the cookie form the cookie jar? (Metaphorical cookies allowed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the drabble for the 5th prompt: Fawk (lighting something on fire).

It did not take long for the door to slam open with an explosive sound. Their mother appeared shocked from the sudden commotion.

“Children? What was that?” Toriel shot a look at them to ensure they were okay before panning her head around the room. It did not take her long. She ran to the flower, and any hope Asriel had dissipated when she smelled the smoke and revealed a scorn. Unlucky. Frisk couldn’t use fire magic.

“It was Frisk!” Asriel suddenly shouted.

“No it wasn’t!” Their sibling shot him a nasty look, accompanied by a pointed finger.

“Well if you hadn’t jumped out of the way-”

“So what!”

Toriel easily knew. “This isn’t how we raised you, Asriel, not only to burn your father’s greatest expenditure but also lie.”

Asriel rolled his eyes. “It was just a stupid flower.” Then, he stealthily muttered, “I’m glad it’s gone,” and ended his spiel with a clench of his fists.

“Asriel-”

“What!” he shouted, tears flinging from his eyes.


End file.
